


The Mission of Feelings

by SupremeShadows



Category: Pokemon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeShadows/pseuds/SupremeShadows
Summary: Elio (Sun) finally becomes the champion and when he's given the Ultra Beast mission, he planned on going alone. Ilima, Hau, and Gladion refuse for him to be alone and now travel with him as he captures all the Ultra Beasts. Elio wants to tell Ilima how he feels, and so does Ilima. Hau makes his feelings known to Gladion, but Gladion doesn't know how to love. Still suck at summaries.





	

Elio's POV

After I defeated the Elite Four and battled against the Professor. Kukui asked me to return back to Melemele Island with him for a celebration. I was excited to see al my friends again, especially one.

Once we arrived Hau ran up to me throwing himself at me in a bearhug. “Elio! I missed you!”

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. “I literally saw you like three days ago.”

“I know but I still missed my best friend.” He pulled away with a big smile. “I’m so happy that you became the champion! Now I have to train harder so I can challenge you.”

“I won’t go easy on you cause your my best friend.” I smirked. “Your Incineroar has no chance against my Aria.”

He laughed before shoving me. “Your Primarina is a tough little girl sin’t she? I’ll beat her someday.”

I turned to the group who all waited patiently during my reunion with my best friend. I waved and grabbed Hau before dragging him along with me. Once I arrived, Hau’s grandpa Hala motioned me onto the small battle stage. 

Before he begun we heard a small neigh and we turned to see Hapu coming with Lillie. She looked straight at me and smiled. I didn’t want to be rude so I smiled back, but soon I gave a small frown. “Lille. Is Gladion coming?” 

Her smile faded and shrugged. “He’s fixing the mess at Aether Paradise and I was with my mom.”

I was disappointed and by the looks of Hau’s face, so was he, but we nodded in understanding and turned back to Hala. The Kahuna turned to the small crowd of familiar people and begun “Here he is! The first Pokemon League Champion from Alola! This calls for celebration, so let’s all get to it!”

As the party begun I heard saw Hau waving happily at someone and I turned to see Gladion with his newly evolved Silvally by his side. I smiled as he walked up towards me with something in his hand. “Here.”

I grabbed it before looking at him with a confused face. “A Pokeball?”

He gave a half smile. “Release it.”

I did as he told and everyone at the party turned to see what he gave me. When I released the Pokemon, a Type: Null emerged from the Pokeball with round curious eyes. I looked at Gladion with a shocked face. “Gladion?”

“He is…the other Type: Null they kept secret from the world. He’s never been allowed out of the lab until I found him a few days ago.” His Silvally stood protectively next to the smaller Pokemon as he continued. “I want him to see the world and to explore, I would do it, but I felt like you could make him happier than I could.” He looked at me with the same radiant smile he gave me after we battled before I became the Champion. “We may not be friends, but we’re not enemies either. I believe I know you well enough that I could trust you with this little guy.”

I smiled before wrapping my arms around him and he stiffened slightly. “I want us to be friends.” After a second he hesitantly wrapped his arms around me as I continued. “Thank you for trusting me with him.” I pulled back to see his smiling face and I returned that smile as I turned to the curious Type: Null. I crouched to where I was eye leveled with him and reached out my hand gently. “My name is Elio and I’ll be your new friend.” He gave a small scratchy sound before nuzzling my hand. I laughed before turning to Gladion. “I love him already.”

Gladion smiled wider than before and approached the Type:Null. He wrapped his arms around the Pokemon before speaking gently to him. “He’ll be good to you. You’ll no longer have to be trapped in that cage any longer.” The Type:Null whined happily and nuzzled closer to the blonde.

I heard cooing from the back and saw everyone was watching this heartwarming moment. I saw Ilima’s face expression change, but I managed to see the look of irritation briefly across his face before returning to his normal smile. 

The party continued on and I saw Gladion’s face expression change from confusion to happiness when Hau mentioned that he also thought of him as a friend. I walked away from them and walked up to Ilima who was currently alone. “Ilima?””

“Congratulations on becoming the Champion Elio.” I blushed as he smiled at me. “I might challenge you for your title someday.”

“I’ll be waiting.” I replied.

He shuffled slightly before shyly calling out, “Um…Elio.” I felt him grab my hands and I blushed. “Can I tell you something in private?”

Before I could say anything Hala called for the Trail members onto the stage. Ilima’s eyes flashed irritation before giving me an apologetic look and walked up the stage. All of us huddled below and Hala begun. They all started with their same pose before doing their own Z-Power Pose. We all cheered before Hau and I jumped onto the stage to perform our starter Pokemon’s Z-Pose. 

Soon the fireworks begun and Lillie stood next to me. “Elio…Congratulations on becoming the champion!” She turned away from me and looked at the crowd. “It’s amazing isn’t it? All these are here just to help you celebrate this achievement, Elio…Everyone looks so happy…The adults, The children…and even the Pokemon.” She motioned to Gladion’s Pokemon who was showing my new Type: Null the area. “I’ve never seen Gladion as happy as I seen him today. Thank you.” She looked around quickly. “Hey Elio. It looks like the party is going to keep on going strong for sometime still, wouldn’t you say? Do you think…Maybe…we could sneak out for a second and visit the Ruins of Conflict? I heard from Kahuna Hala that the bridge has been fixed”

I shook my head. 

Her smiled faded. “It’ll only be for a moment, and I want to show my appreciation to Tapu Koko for what he’s done for us.”

I shook my head once again. “I’ve already visited so ask Hapu if your afraid to go alone.”

Before I could walk away she grabbed my arm. “Elio there’s something I want to tell you.”

I noticed many people had their eyes on us and I sighed before turning towards her. “Yeah?”

She blushed before saying. “I really like you, but not as a friend.” I didn’t say anything and she looked at me with expecting eyes. “Elio?”

“I’m sorry.” I heard small gasps from the crowd and I felt my face heart up. From the corner of my eye I thought I saw Ilima smiling, but I shook my head gently before returning my attention to Lillie. “I don’t feel the same.” Before she could answer I raised my palm to keep her silent for a little longer. “I…like someone else.”

“Oh.” Lillie tried to smile, but failed. “Have you told them?”

I gave a snort which received shock reactions. “No. I haven’t had the chance to be alone with him.”

“Why?” She asked returning to her normal confused face.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. “I haven’t really had the chance since I been busy and I have to travel around the Islands once more for a mission I was given.”

“What are you talking about Elio?” Ilima walked up next Lillie with a small frown. “You never mentioned a mission.”

“I have to help wrangle the Ultra Beasts that are still around the islands. According to Mrs. Wicke, I have to clean up the mess Lusamine created. Basically capture the Ultra Beasts before they create a bigger mess.”

“Then I’m going with you.”

My eyes widened and I shook my head quickly. “I don’t know how dangerous they are and I don’t want to risk anyone’s safety for this.”

He came closer and placed a slim finger gently on my nose and smiled. “Your not risking my safety. I am not a damsel in distress, I can fend for myself.”

I shrunk back from his touch. “But your a trial leader. You need to stay for those who are doing the trial right?”

He shook his head. Since my Rattata and Raticate already know the motions, I just have to place someone to cover the rules.”

I looked at him as he continued to stare back at me with his piercing sky blue eyes and I gave in. “Fine.”

“Well if he’s going so am I.” I turned to see Gladion, who was leaning against Hau. “I managed to get things settled and placed Mrs. Wicke in charge for the time being. I just need to call in every day to double check everything.”

“And there is no way i’m leaving my best friend again.” Hau pointed at me. “There are strength in numbers, what if something happens to you or your Pokemon? You may be the Champion, but you’re still just one person Elio.”

I looked at the three and sighed. “I have such stubborn friends.” I murmured before looking back at them. “Fine, I leave tomorrow though.” They nodded and we resumed the party. I handed Lillie a necklace before she walked away from me. “Here Lillie. I still want us to be friends and I saw this necklace in a store a few days ago. It reminded me of you, I hope you like it.”

She nodded and hugged me. “Thank you Elio.” She pulled away and begun to walk away before turning to me. “Stay safe okay?” I nodded and she walked off to where Hapu was standing.

“Elio?” I turned back to the three who were standing next to each other and Ilima was the first to talk. “How about we stay at my house for the night before heading off tomorrow?” I nodded and we continued the party late into the night. Once everyone was leaving, I told my mother of my plans and she gave me a hug before heading home. We called a couple Taurus to take us four to Ilima’s House, Gladion with Hau behind him and me with Ilima. We raced and they won by a few yards before entering Ilima’s mansion.

“Ilima you’re late. How was the party? Oh I see we have guests.” A maid ask Ilima who smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry Mary. I forgot to call you ahead of time.”

“It’s alright young Prince, but only your room is available tonight due to your parent having guests from the dinner party that happened a few hours ago. I’ll set the extra bed and you’ll have to sleep in pairs.”  
Elio's POV  
He nodded. “That’s fine. Thank you.” She walked away and he turned to us. “While they get that set, let’s let out our Pokemon in the backyard so they could relax a bit. We nodded and followed him to where a group of eight Pokemon were sleeping. He turned to us and motioned to his Pokemon. “As you see my Smeargle and Yungoose are here, I also have six others. Say hello to my Pyroar, Braviary, Sawsbuck, Ursaring, Lopunny and Snorlax.” His Pokemon heard they names and all ran to him.

“Sweet! Come on out my friends.” Hau yelled as he released his Pokemon. Incineroar, Koala, Leafeon, Raichu, Crabominable, and his newly caught Aegislash.

“My turn.” Gladion released his own. His Silvally stood next tot him, and soon joined by his Lucario, Weavile, Crobat, Porygon-Z and a new one,Trevenant.

I released my own team now consisting of Type:Null, Primarina, Houndoom, Tyrantrum, Roserade, and Absol.

Silvally stood next to the Type:Null and motioned the little one toward the crowd and soon they all started mingling. We watched them all get along until the maid called us in and followed Ilima to his room.

“Wow Ilima. This is a huge room!” Hau said as he looked around.

“Oh thank you.” Ilima said as he blushed slightly. He went into his bathroom first and readied himself, soon as he was done, Hau then Gladion and I went last. Ilima looked at me and I saw a hint of red on his cheeks. “Wanna share with me?”

My heart sped and i gave him a slight smile. “Sure.”

“Then me and Gladion will share!” I saw Hau wrap his arm around Gladion’s neck who looked at him in shock, but his eyes had an unreadable expression.

I sighed. “Then night everyone.” They all murmured a goodnight before Ilima clapped his hands and the lights went off. I laid on my side of Ilima’s bed and turned to face him. His face was illuminated by the moon’s light and his expression was vulnerable. I smiled before closing my own eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
